


Why Mistakes

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Really AU, Past Relationship(s), angst lord strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: "Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Why Mistakes

“You broke my heart!”

“No. _You_ broke _mine_!”

The silence that falls is deafening as it is heavy. They don’t move. They don’t speak. Only the distant echo from their voices is left dangling in the air as nothing more than an imaginative thought that had been forcefully ripped into reality.

Sasha’s left eye twitches slightly. An action so quick and minute, but still noticeable as it’s a dead giveaway sign to her internal frustrations. A short and bitter scoff soon follows as she shakes her head. The action itself is accompanied by an almost sour-like smile.

“I’m not doing this with you,” her tone is biting and dismissive as she adjusts the grip on her suitcase. “I’m not doing this with you at all.”

There’s only a split second of hesitation on Becky’s part. For a short time she stands completely still stating a hole into the concrete spot Sasha had only seconds vacated. Clenching her teeth tightly, she looks up towards the woman retreating to one of the farther ends of the parking garage. Her brain somehow communicates with her feet on their own accord as she’s quickly crossing the parking lot. She’s closing the distance between them in all of a second as she’s reaching out to tightly grab Sasha’s arm.

“No. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to just walk away again.”

Sasha is largely taken off guard by the tight grip that jerks her to a halt as well as the tightness in Becky’s words. Her grip on her suitcase instinctively tightens as she forces herself to spin around fast enough to snatch away. The action proves to be a lot easier said than done as Becky’s grip isn’t so easily relinquished.

“Take. Your hands. Off me.”

Becky doesn’t listen. Her hold does relax just a fraction, but it’s still enough to get the message across. Her eyes flirt over Sasha’s face. The way the words were hissed. How she’s tense and almost snarling. Coiled like a cornered snake either ready to pounce on its vulnerable prey or defend itself against its most feared predator. For a second, she finds herself darkly amused by the snake analogy. It like her subconscious knows what’s perfectly fitting.

“Or what? You’ll hit me?” Becky stands up straight while raising her chin just a bit. “Go on then. Hit me. As hard as you fucking can. Fucking hit me.”

“You are insane.”

“You can’t do it, can you? Even if you did somehow it would still wind up being less painful than everything I’ve had to deal with because of what you did.”

Sasha’s eyes widen momentarily as her mouth falls open in what looks like complete disbelief. “What I did?” She echos back, her voice rising several octaves in the way it does when she’s repeating back the most ridiculous piece of nonsense she’s ever heard in her life. “You seriously want to go down this road? Get into this _now_?”

Becky finally drops Sasha’s arms in favor of exaggerating a shrug. “No time like the present, right? No time like _right now_ after the great Sasha Banks makes her grand return. After she has the absolute audacity to come back and just once again find a way to ruin me. After she has the fucking _nerve_ after what she did.”

“What I did!? How about we talk about what you didn’t do! Everything that you were too spineless to ever say! How about we talk about _that_!?”

“You used me—”

“—I didn’t use you—”

“—you fucking used me!” Becky shocks even herself with the way her voice loudly echos throughout the empty lot, but her posture remains the same. Stiff and rigid to visually display the hurricane of emotions swirling around on the inside. It’s only a matter of time before the levy breaks and she can feel it.

Placing her hands on her hips, Becky casts a long stare at her boots. She doesn’t look up as she begins to speak again. “All this time you were gone. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t tell me. You acted like I never even existed in the world of what we had.”

Sasha tilts her head back as she blinks up at the ceiling. “I didn’t say anything to anyone. I needed _time_.”

“After everything, don’t you think I would have deserved that? You didn’t think about that at all, did you. Of course you didn’t. Why would you?” Becky pauses with a bitter scoff of her own. “Why are you here, Sasha? Why are you right _here_ after all these months, no, after all these _years_ , why? Haven’t you...aren’t you satisfied with everything you’ve already done to me?”

Sasha still finds herself looking at the ceiling, only as she continues to blink, she feels an uninvited wetness beginning to sting just behind her eyes. “I didn’t do anything, Becky. It wasn’t...”

Becky is quick to take advantage of the momentary trial off and interrupts again. “It was everything Sasha and you know that. You know how serious I took it. How much everything meant to me.”

“You never told me! You never said anything! God Becky, for so long everything was like a colossal joke to you. You never took anything seriously so it would’ve been impossible to...” Sasha trials off again and sighs irritably as she fumbles with her own words. “How was I supposed to know, if you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t think I had to! I thought everything was enough and...” Becky gifts and tightly folds her arms. Her jaw is tense and for a moment she finds herself having to look at anything in existence but the woman standing directly in front of her. The same woman who’s haunted her day and night for reasons unknown to her. The woman she really never thought she had the business or the right to have anything to do with ever again.

Taking a shuddering deep breath, Becky feels has to blink back her own tears. “Can you tell me something? Please?” She pauses and forces herself to continue before she loses the last bit of nerve she has left. “At what point did you decide you were straight? Did you know that before you made it a routine to crawl into bed with me almost every night?”

In that moment, Sasha’s bitter resolve cracks and she’s left not staring at Becky but almost past her. “Becky I—”

“I need to know. After all these years and all this time, I need to know if any of that...if it meant anything to you. Because at the time I know it meant the world to me. You did...and then you just...it’s like you changed your mind and none of it meant anything after that.”

Sasha’s breathe is shuddering as she goes to inhale. Questions she asked and answered for herself multiple times and not had she ever thought she would be called to the stands for a verbal decision. It was avoidable until it wasn’t. It was fine...until it wasn’t.

“Was I a mistake...? Is that...is that why you’ve never spoken to me after? Was I just a mistake? Were we?”

“I’m sorry…” Sasha whispers quietly. They’re two words she _knows_ she should have said a long time ago. Words that are long overdue to the line of questioning and accusation being thrown her way. So why hadn’t she said anything before now? Why hadn’t she made good on the promises she had made to herself? Promises she had made that she would finally hit ‘send’ on the long composed message in her phone she had spent countless times reading, deleting, and rewriting. Promises that she would finally, _finally_ pick up the phone and make the same call she’s been ignoring for years.

“Was it easier? Pretending that I just didn’t exist?”

Sasha works her jaw several times before dropping her head, her voice dropping down as well to an almost inaudible whisper. “It was…”

Becky takes a step back and nods to herself. She falls silent and chews her bottom lip as if she’s contemplating deep in though before she’s nodding again this time with more finality. “Well…at least now I know…and I can stop asking myself what it was that _I_ did to make you pull away like that. But…that still doesn’t explain one more thing. Why now? Why’d you come back now?” 

“I…I felt like it was time.”

“Then why me?”

“I…” Sasha shakes her head slowly. “I don’t have the answer to that…”

She doesn’t. It’s probably one of the only times in her life she’s ever admitted to not having the answer to something. She always has the answer. Whether it’s immediate or down the line, she’s somehow always been confident in finding the answer.

Now? Now she’s not sure.

There’s silence between the two of them once again. It’s probably the only time since the beginning where they’ve found themselves standing eye for eye and gaze for gaze. For a moment, they feel young again. They’re young, doe-eyed, and full of excitement and curiosity. They’re all bright smiles and glistening eyes. They’re stolen moments in the locker room after a show. They’re late nights under the blankets in single bedroom apartments. They’re long drives in between cities. They’re long kisses. They’re lovemaking. 

They’re _in love_.

But all of that? It’s different. Eyes have faded and smiles have dimmed. They’re not so much in love as they are two complete strangers staring at one another in a dark parking lot. Two strangers who somehow know the ins and outs of the other more than they would know any other person in existence on this earth, but still strangers, nonetheless.

Becky is the first to make eye contact. She ducks her head and rubs the back of her neck. An action Sasha immediately recognizes as a visible indication of nerves. Becky opens her mouth to speak, but the words don’t come. Instead, she’s shoving hands deep into her jacket pockets. She takes a full three steps back before her mouth forms into a thin line and she finally turns away.

Sasha closes her eyes and listens as Becky’s footsteps carry her back towards the entrance of the arena. She counts to five in her mind before she’s taking a deep breath. She doesn’t know what exactly compels her to speak. All she knows, is that she does.

“Becky…” her voice echoes only slightly through the parking lot. When she opens her eyes, she’s a little surprised to find that Becky isn’t as far away as she most definitely should be given the amount of time she had been given to walk away.

Becky stops, but she doesn’t turn around. Her hands are still deeply tucked into her pockets. With the way her head is slightly angled, Sasha knows she’s listening.

“I don’t have the answer, but…I can let you know when I do?”

Swallowing thickly, Becky clenches her hands in her pockets. This time, she fully turns around and sees the true distance between the two of them. Much larger than before and it only seems to be growing. A distance she had wanted to close such a long time ago, but now…now she’s unsure.

The distance between them is that of strangers. Strangers who have grown together and grown apart. Strangers who have made mistakes. Mistakes of their own, and maybe even mistakes together.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have no explanation for this or where this actually came from but aheheh, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just came to me at random and I had to write it out I guess. Thoughts always welcome!


End file.
